zula_patrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto
Pluto (1930-2006) Was a planet in the Zula Patrol until his (supposed) death in 2006. Bio He joined the Zula Patrol in 2005. He only appeared in 8 episodes, however. In The Zula Patrol Pluto in Small is Beautiful is one of the main protagonists of the episode, along with Multo & the other planets. A man named Dark Truder shrinks him down to size and places him into a sack, where the other planets were held captive. When the planets climbed-up to the near-top of the bag, Pluto tries not to be rude, but to say he'll just "get in the way", but Multo convinces him to climb up anyway to get to the top & escape. After grow back to size, the planets agree to decide that the winner of the Super Planet Competition should be Pluto, not because of his size, but to have a "big heart". In Case of the Missing Rings, Pluto makes two small-cameos. One being in the un-cut version of the episode, where he says he usually has a nice personality & is also a "wonderful dancer". Another time was that when the Zula Patrol was trying to find the culprit who stole the rings, they first started-out with Pluto. He did not steal them, and just orbited around the Sun as usual. Pluto makes his last appearance and another cameo-appearance in Earth Hunt. When the Zula patrol finds all the planets arguing, Pluto being one. In the ins and outs of planets, the Zula Patrol work as a team to get nine puzzle-pieces of a carmel-apple prize. Dark Truder kept spying on them, then when they get rewarded the last piece from Pluto, they find out it is a carmel-apple & return to Zula. In Young at Heart, Zeeter, Wizzy, & Wigg just needed the last ingredient of a cure to transform Bula, Multo, & Gorga back to normal from being toddlers. Thus, they needed Pluto's ice for the cure. Pluto happily gives out a chunk of ice to the Zula Patrollers, making the cure successful by the time they return to Zula. Pluto is now the obvious main protagonist of The Outsider, where he was bullied by other planets, partically Jupiter, who forces him to leave the Solar System and stay out of the other planets' business. This eventually causes Pluto to worry and refuse to orbit around the Sun again. His moon, Charon tries to cheer him up. The Zula Patrol learn about Pluto and then try different ideas to snap the dwarf-planet out of his bad-mood. Multo says that refusing to orbit breaks the Laws of Physics, but Pluto didn't seem to care, and started to worry more, thinking that any more plans from the patroller will make it worse. Soon, after a few unlucky-events, Pluto sees a comet out of control, who is about to hit Mars. The Zula Patrol eventually lunge the comet out of the way, and Mars sighs in relief. Thanks to Pluto's warning, the planets all cheer for him as a hero. Jupiter agrees that Pluto should become the Solar System's lookout from now on, due to being the farthest planet from the Sun. Pluto is happily rejoined with others and plays Cosmic Volleyball with them. He left the Zula Patrol because he disappeared Role in the movie. Pluto is captured by a group of black holes and exoplanets, and Quasar knocks Bula, Multo and zeeter out. After an intense battle, Quasar falls into a bucket of chemicals and gets deleted and removed (terms meaning death). Pluto, unfortunately, gets deleted as well, but Multo reaches in and saves Pluto, and the chemicals disappeared. With many lost, Pluto returns to Charon and the two leave.